The Future Holds My Love*
by Sympathys Song
Summary: This is the last chapter, becuase I feel I should go on to bigger and better things, and becuase I hate living a story unfinished. (FINISHED)
1. The Proposal*

  
THe Future Holds My Love*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hey i'm Tweety C, and welcome to Royal Love. It is a story about two princess', (Sakura/Tomoyo)   
Who have been assigned to marry two princes' of there choice (Syaoran/Eriol) But do not wish too, they make   
a plan to travel to the future, but will they find love there.   
Enjoy!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Chapter 1:   
The Proposal*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A tall woman, with long flowing light purple hair. Walked down the marble floor. and brushed her   
delicate hands down the wall covered with, rubies, diamonds, opals, and sapphires. Next to her stood a woman, slightly smaller, with   
short dirty brown hair, cut in a way where it outlined, her perfect shaped head. They we're known has the queens of, Moon Kingdom.   
And we're respected, they made there way to the rooms, of there two daughter's who today we're both 16. they approached the door,   
and a servant opened it, bowing it's head. They nodded there heads, and the servant steps aside, they came into the room. To see the   
daughter of Queen Nadeshiko:   
Her daughter was lying on her stomach on her soft plush bed. She had shoulder length auburn colored hair. And green   
eyes, she wore a pink dress, with cherry blossoms all over them. she was recently talking to tomoyo The daughter of Queen Sonomi:   
Her daughter was in the mirror, brushing her hair, has it flowed neatly a delicately down her shoulders, she had the purpled silver eyes   
to match. They both turned to see there mothers, they quickly stood.   
  
  
  


And straightened out there dresses. The mothers watched there daughters intently.   
Burning holes into them, until finally Queen Nadeshiko spoke. "Hello Princess Sakuru, Hello Princess Tomoyo" they   
nodded there heads. Tomoyo took whole of her purple dress covered in plum blossoms has she knew what was about to be said.   
"We would like to see you in the throne room, in 30 minutes, understood" came Queen Sonomi's reply. They nodded, has you   
can see, Queen Sonomi was the meaner of the two, but she could be nice. Nadeshiko was the nicest, and had been diagnosed with cancer.   
But hid it well, two well. Her hair had just recently grown back, she was in remission, but they we're also aware of the fact that it could   
come back.   
  


The queens dismissed themselves, and closed the door. Leaving the Princess' to wallow in self-pity.   
"You do know what is to happen right?" sakura sighed, "All to well. sister, we are to choose a prince" tomoyo sat down on   
the chair by the mirror. "I do wish we didn't have to, I wish we could always be single." sakura sat in silence, then she brightened up.   
Tomoyo! we don't have to get married know!" tomoyo looked at her, skeptically. "And what makes you think that?"   
"You do know that are uncle, ramone, is a scientist" tomoyo soon caught on. "Yea! and he has a time machine! I don't know how he did   
it but he did....." she trailed off going into deep thought.   


Sakura jumped from the bed, "So! tomoyo! we can ask him to send us to another time! then we won't have to be   
married!" Tomoyo jumped up too, "Yea! Sakura you're so smart!" they then held hands, and started to dance. But there dancing was cut   
short by the sound of a servant, "Princess' the Queens wish to see you" "O.k." they said in unison. We they knew she was gone, they   
bursts into laughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Queens we're waiting impatiently for there daughters, "I do not know how we raised such un lady like daughters"   
Nadeshiko just shrugged, "Me either sister"   
the doors swung open, Sakura and Tomoyo came in, slightly out of breath. Nadeshiko had a blank look on her face, Sonomi   
had a look of anger on her face. "You're late!" she howled. they winced. "Now sister don't be to hard on them, remember what we   
are here to discuss" they smiled, and sighed. Thank there lucky stars for Nadeshiko. Sonomi sat up straighter, "Know why you are here,   
is because in one month you will be wed" there hearts were torn, but they could not disobey there mothers.   
"You may leave that is all" they turned and left.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Aw come on Uncle Ramone!" pleaded sakura, "No! you both know Queen Sonomi, would have a field day with   
my bloody carcass" "EW!" tomoyo and sakura said. "But come on!" tomoyo pleaded, "How would you fill if you had to marry against   
your will" he thought about that for a second, "I'd love it!" he said, they both grabbed his arms, and gave him there most famous,   
puppy dog eyes. "Please!!!!" they said, he looked at them both, he couldn't say no, to his royal nieces. Then Nadeshiko would have a   
field day with him. "O.k.!" he said they hugged him, "come back here tonight, and you will be transported to the future!" he said like   
a evil scientist.   
They smiled and, hugged and kissed him, "Thanks uncle ramone!" they then scurried off.   
"What am I gonna do with those two?" he said, has he sighed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Information*

  
The Future Holds My Love*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tweety C:   


Here is chapter two, sorry my summary was too long, but it is S+S and E+T   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2:   
Information   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Later that night sakura and tomoyo waited for all the lights in the kingdom to go out.   
Sakura stood by the door, "Tomoyo I don't think we're going to make it" she said worriedly. Tomoyo moved sakura's hand from the   
door, "Listen sakura, you don't want to marry anybody you don't want to right?" "Right" "So come on!" tomoyo said in a high whisper,   
they scurried down the hallway, and toward the basement. We're they knew uncle ramone was waiting   
  


  


They heard a noise and stopped. "Shoot! Servant lizz, is doing night duty" tomoyo said, putting a hand on her hand.   
"Maybe we can get pass her" Tomoyo shot her a glare, "She may be old, but's she's not that old. She's got the ears of a cat!" she said. "Keep   
your voice down!" sakura said, covering up her mouth. Servant Lizz looked up, "Who's there?" she said walking toward the spot, tomoyo   
and sakura was standing.   
"Uh-oh" they said has they stopped breathing, and huddled into a dark corner. Servant lizz walked toward there slowly,   
her eyes searching every corner. Tomoyo closed her eyes, has sakura kepted her eyes wide open. "Hmmm?" said lizz. "Guess it was nothing"   
she took the broom, and walked away from the spot. Whistling.   
  


Tomoyo and sakura let out big gasps of air. "We did it!" they said, then hugged. They came out the corner, a light hit   
there faces.   
"Just what I suspected" tomoyo and sakura's eyes we're bigger than saucers. "Planning to run away are we"   
they stood frozen, tomoyo spoke. "NO! we we're just coming for a mid night snack" Lizz looked them up then down, then up again.   
"In your royal gowns" BUSTED! "Man! come on granny!" sakura pleaded, (They called her granny becuase she was the oldest   
servant, and the nicest) "We just wanna have some fun, before we are to be wed! please!" sakura casted tomoyo a glance, then they were'   
both giving her, puppy dogs eyes. The same that won over uncle Ramone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


She sighed, "You guy's owe me big time" she said, they hugged her. "Thank-you soooo much!" said sakura, "We won't forget   
this!" tomoyo said has they took of down the hall, "Teens" lizz replied, and finished doing her work.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   


They made it to uncle ramones lab, and pushed the door open slowly, uncle ramone looked up, "finally, I was about to   
put everything up" they walked over to him, "so how does this work?" sakura said, eyeing it, she was about to touch it. "Don't touch!"   
he said, smacking her hand. "One wrong move, and everything could be ruined." he walked toward a machine, with a lot of buttons.   
"Know what country or ect do you wanna go to?" "Japan!" they cried in unison. "Alright" he looked at them, "you're not planning   
to go in that?" they looked down at them selves, "What's wrong?" they said, he sighed. Then walked over to a machine, "good thing i've been   
there before, put these on" he handed them kimonos, Sakura had a pink one with teddy bears, and Tomoyo had a purple one with doves.   
"Step into the machine" he walked back over to his machine.   


"Now sakura in the future, you are 12 not 16 o.k. the same for you tomoyo" they nodded. "Sakura you have a older brother named   
Touya kinotmoto, he is very protective, and a father named Fujitaka" "Really" "Yes" he then looked at tomoyo, "Tomoyo your rich, VERY rich,   
and you are an only child, your mother is Sonomi" Tomoyo's face paled, I mean of course she was her mother know, but in the future too!   
"Don't worry she's nice" she let out a sigh of relief, "But I must tell you that you both will find love in your worst enemies, so be   
prepared" They looked at him, "We're going to the future to stop love, not love" said tomoyo. "You have been warned" he pressed the button.   
"Bye!" he said, "Bye uncle Ramone we love you!" then they disapeared.   
"Good-bye....." replied uncle ramone, wiping away and imaginary tear.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


That's Chapter 2! chapter 3 will be up in no time!   
Tweety C signing out!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Welcome to the Future*

  
The Future Holds My Love*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 3:   
Welcome to the Future*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura and Tomoyo seemed to be traveling threw space, for what seemed like forever. Neither one aware of   
the fact, or what would happen once they reached the future.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  
  


Sakura woke-up, and a bright light seemed to be flashing onto her face. She opened one eye, to see a stuffed bear   
in front of her face. "Hey! sakura wake-up you'll be late!" sakura let out a scream, the bear held his ears, "Sakura what's wrong?" he   
said with a weary look, "A talking stuffed animal, Uncle Ramone said nothing to me, about a talking stuffed animal" the bear, stared at her   
like she was high.   
"Um sakura, excuse me, but you're...I mean you we're the card mistress, but know you're finally a ordinary girl. and I am Kero, a powerful   
sorcerer, trapped in this body o.k.?" he paused to look at her face, "I won't hurt you" sakura seemed to be relieved, she got out the bed, and looked   
down at herself, she was still wearing the pink kimono, with the teddy bears. "O.k." she said, "Do you know we're my sister tomoyo is?" he   
sweat dropped, "Tomoyo is not you're sister, she is you're best-friend!.....Sakura are you feeling o.k.?"   
  


"I'm feeling fine, but i'll feel better once I find my sister" she said, "O.k. I am confused" She must have lost her memory, maybe the   
gaki....I mean syaoran can figure this out, I mean they are (GAG!) going steady> he looked up to see sakura staring at him. A bead of sweat   
came down his head, "Sakura I will explain more later, for know let's get you out of that, and into your school uniform" Sakura nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo woke-up, to find herself in a large room, in a queen size bed. Wow! Uncle Ramone wasn't kidding> she said has she   
stepped out the bed. She still had on her purple kimono, with the dove's. There was a knock on the door, she walked over an opened it.   
"Mistress tomoyo, I am here for you're daily procedure" tomoyo looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" the maid sweat dropped   
anime style, "Are you feeling o.k. mistress tomoyo?" "I suppose" she said feeling her head, "I don't feel sick" the maid took her head, gently.   
"Here is your uniform, hurry and put this on, so I can do your hair" she nodded. 

When tomoyo came out, the maid was there waiting, she motioned for tomoyo to walk over to the mirror.   
"You got a phone call mistress tomoyo" "Who was it?" "It was a boy, I think it was your boyfriend eriol" tomoyo winced. A boyfriend!   
Uncle Ramone, said i'd find love in my worst enemy, how can I already have a boyfriend!?> "Done" said the maid, stirring tomoyo from her   
thoughts. "Um thank-you.....have you seen my sister" the maid gave her a confused look. OOpS I forgot, i'm an only child> she sweat dropped   
anime style. "Sorry forget I said that!" the maid handed her her book-bag, and she ran out the house.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  


Sakura was already dressed, and she made her way down the stairs. Talking stuffies, Card mistress? I'm so confused>   
"Hey kouja" she looked up to see a boy, with dark brown hair, and (Something, sorry ^__ ^' ) eyes. "Sorry sir, but my name is sakura   
not kouja" she said walking pasted him, touya just stood there, like sakura had morphed into a dragon. She walked out the house.   
What a weird man, calling me a kouja> sakura thought to herself.   
"Hey sakura!" she heard someone call her name, she saw a boy with messy chest-nut brown hair, and warm brown eyes running up to her.   
Who is that boy?> she thought, he stopped infront of her. "Um, hello....who are you?" kero popped out her pocket, just in time to see   
syaoran fall, with a million beads of sweat following.   
"Listen syaoran I think sakura lost her memory, first she screams at me, then she tells touya that her name is sakura, not kouja.   
And she doesn't know you guy's are (GAG!) steady" syaoran casted him a glare. He then looked back at sakura, and took her hand. She   
looked down at her hand, "Is this nessacary?" "Sakura follow me, we need to see tomoyo" "Um syaoran, she thinks tomoyo is her sister"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~ 

Man I really need to find sakura> said tomoyo has she rushed down the streets. Someone then came up behind her, and grabbed her   
by the waist's, Tomoyo acted upon impulse, and judo slammed him. "Ow" said a boy with dark blue hair, and silver blue eyes behind framed   
glasses. "Um by any chance is your name eriol?" "Yes" he said getting up, "And are you aware that you just.....um.....let me see, judo slammed   
your boyfriend!" he said rubbing his back. "I am very sorry eriol, but I didn't know" He looked at her, "I do that everyday, tomoyo are you o.k.   
you seem distance"   
She seemed to ignore his question. "Have you seen a girl by the name of sakura, I really need to see her" "Yea......" he trailed off,   
feeling quite confused, when did tomoyo have to ask, were sakura was?   


"Eriol!" he turned to see syaoran, approaching with sakura. "Tomoyo!" screamed sakura, "Sakura!" screamed tomoyo.   
They ran up and hugged. The boys and kero, seemed to feel confused. "Something is wrong?" eriol started, "tomoyo judo slammed me."   
Syaoran seemed to stare, then bursted out in laughter. "Haha yes it is very funny" said eriol, sarcasm dripping, with every word.   
"Well sakura said 'is this necesary?' when I held her hands" eriol didn't laugh, but syaoran knew he was laughing, in his mind. man is he   
weird> syaoran thought. "Man tomoyo I didn't know this place was so interesting" "Me either, I like it"   
"AND WE DON'T HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" that got eriol and syaoran's attention. "Marry? marry who?" they   
said, tomoyo and sakura exchanged looks. 

"Uh-oh......"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  



	4. Surprise!*

The Future Holds My Love   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 4   
Surprise!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Well" came syaorans voice, "are you talking about us, or somebody else?" since sakura was 'going' with syoaran, she   
decided to answer the question. "We are the princess' of moon kingdom. syaoran, we are to be wed in a month, so we decided to come to   
the future to prevent it" they seemed to stare at her, then turned to tomoyo.   
"You're turn, and the truth" tomoyo sighed, "She's telling the truth, yes we're sakura and tomoyo. But not the real one's, maybe! but we   
are princess' none the less" "We we're transported here, with the help of are Uncle Ramone....sorry to disapoint you" syaoran came up to her,   
"This story is a little, confusing, but your still sakura, and your still my girl" sakura felt a smile come to her lips. What is this feeling?>   
Sakura thought.   
  
  
  
  
  


"KAWAII!" tomoyo said, Hey I like that word!> tomoyo felt something grab her from behind, "And you'll still be mine"   
she glanced back, and saw eriol. What is this feeling?> tomoyo thought.   
"Thanks syoaran, but....." he face saddened, she decided to drop it. She went up and hugged. "Nevermind!" she said.   
"This is so kawaii!" she felt eriol grab her hand, "Not has kawaii has you" she smiled and walked off with him. "GAG!" replied kero,   
fake choking himself.   
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  


"This is are school?" sakura asked, "Yes" said syaoran, "Let's go, i'll re introduce you to some people" he said.   
they walked up to a small group of kidz. "This is yamazaki takashi, this is chiharu miharu, this is naoko yanigasiwa, and this is rika   
(something Sorry ^ - ^'')" "Syaoran are you o.k.? we know them" said chiharu, "Play along" "What's the meaning of this"   
Tomoyo stepped up. "Sorry but me and sakura are from the future, we're princess'" eriol and syaoran smacked there foreheads.   
The group of four just stared like they had morphed into a dragon.   


"Come on!" said eriol grabbing tomoyo's hand, syaoran did the same, and they walked into the school.   
"Why that was rude! we should reall-" "Sakura they think you're crazy" tomoyo racked her brain. "I'm confused" they looked at her.   
"We asked Uncle Ramone to send us to the future, he gave us are info. But how is it you already know us, and we just met"   
"I really don't know" syaoran said. "It's a question that can never be answered...." eriol said, they looked at him. "What!?" they walked off.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  
  


The teacher Ms. Soja walked into the classroom. Sakura raised her hand, "Yes sakura" syaoran in eriol was making notions with there   
hands, to tell her not to say anything. But she ignored them. "Ms. Teacher lady, me and tomoyo are new we're Princess' from the future"   
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" eriol and syaoran sighed. Ms. Soja had a deranged look on her face, "Sakura today is not aprils fools, stop   
joking" 'But she's telling the truth" tomoyo put in. "One more insult! and you'll go to the principles office!" "BUT!-" before   
the could finish, syaoran and eriol covered there mouths.   
  
  


"How come they don't believe us?" tomoyo said walking hand in hand with eriol, "Becuase you're story is a little hard to believe" said eriol.   
"Well I don't see what's so hard to believe" "Tomoyo how about we invite them to are house and prove it" sakura said, "That just might   
work!" she turned to face them both. "O.k. come to the park that got the penguin in it, we'll prove it to you" she was about to walk off.   
"Um aren't you forgetting something?" sakura and tomoyo turned back around. "What?" they said camly, eriol and syaoran sweat-dropped.   
Anime style. Sakura and tomoyo exchanged looks. "It's something called a kiss" syaoran said. "OOOOOH!" they walked toward them,   
and kissed them.   
Hey this isn't so bad> thought sakura, He's a good kisser> tomoyo thought. They pulled apart, "Not bad" said sakura, "Not bad at all"   
tomoyo finished. "Bye!" they said then ran off.   
  
  


syaoran turned to face eriol, "Do you think there crazy" eriol shook his head. "No, I somehow believe that there telling the truth"   
  
  
  


Sorry I know it's short, but i'll try and make the other chapter longer. 


	5. A look into the past*

The Future Holds My Love   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5   
A look into the past*   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sakura was know in her room, throwing things out her closet. The door opened and touya popped his head into the room.   
"Hey kouja!" she looked up at him, "Like I told you sir, my name is not kouja" she then proceeded to throw clothes out again, "Sakura are you-"   
"YEA! you finally said my name right, know out sir! I really have to be somewhere important!" "Sakura my name is touya! I call you a   
kouja cuase your a monster, that's what it means. And are you going out with that gaki!" he said, without taking a breath.   
"I know sir!, i'm not a monster! and who and what is a gaki?" he sighed, "A gaki is that loser syaoran you're dating" she seemed to   
glare at him, "You're mean! how dare you talk about syaoran like that! he's the coolest person I know! and he so happens to be my boyfriend!   
and how did I get stuck with a mean big brother like you!" she said, "Know get out!" she pushed him out the room.   
"Today is just not my day" said touya walking away from the door.   
"I got it!" sakura shouted from inside the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   
  


"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" said tomoyo holding up a outfit she had just finished, "Uncle Ramone said I could design, after this i'm going to   
make some for sakura!" she stopped, "Why does that sound so familier?" she was broke from her train of thought by a knock, "You may enter"   
Her mom came in, "You may enter? what ever happened to come in?" tomoyo's eyes widened it was her mom, and she was so pretty. She still had   
short dirty brown hair, but she didn't have a crown, or a big huge! dress on! and she didn't sound mean! "Mom!" tomoyo said running up, and   
hugging her. "I'm glad to see you too, my beautiful little daughter" tomoyo felt tears warm her face.   
Sonomi looked down, "Why are you crying plum blossom?" "I'm just so glad your my mom, not my mean old mom from the past! you're   
much nicer and prettier" sonomi stroked her hair. "I've always been you're mom, beautiful, always have always will" tomoyo looked up at her.   
"If only that we're true........"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~   


At the park, syaoran and eriol was anxiously awaiting the arrivel of the princess' or there girlfriends. Sakura came running up, she   
was wearing pink capri's with a pink shirt, with a silk cherry blossom on it. Her hair was in pig tails, with her childhood bang, and she had on   
toe out sandals, "Wow sakura you look lovely" she blushed, I'm blushing!> she thought. "Where's tomoyo?" eriol asked, 'I'm sure she'll   
be here" sakura said, she grew worried, has she waited for any sign of tomoyo.   
After awhile they saw tomoyo run up, she was wearing blue jean bell bottoms, with purple stitching. And a purple halter top, that read   
Eriol And Tomoyo on the front. Her hair was in dazzling curls. and she had on purple timberlands, (I know OOc but I love those shoes!)   
"Sorry i'm late!" "Who cares, just has long has your here, nice outfit, makes me want you more" he said kneeling down and kissing her.   
She giggled, but joined in.   
They heard a cough, "Um lets get to what we really came here for" syaoran said, annoyed. "O.k." tomoyo said grabbing eriol's hand.   
I'm really enjoying my time with him, I hate it that we'll have to go back, i'll miss him> she thought has she squeezed eriol's hand.   
  
  


Sakura took out a golden staff with a cherry blossom, and tomoyo took out a silver staff, with a plum blossom. They put there wands   
together, "Royal wands, show us a glimpse of the past!" they said, a bright light appeared. Showing the weary face of sakura's mom   
nadeshiko. "Mom!" sakura cried. "she looks so sad..." tomoyo stated "Sister! i'm sure they'll be back!" sonomi said, trying to comfort her.   
"Mom...." sakura said faintly. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her, "tomoyo are you there?" tomoyo looked at her wrist. "Uncle Ramone?"   
"Yes Neice it's me. I have terrible news" "What is it?" "it's about your Aunt" "Yes" he sighed, "Since I sent you too the future, she has become   
depressed, and is no longer fighting her cancer, if she keeps this up, she'll die" tomoyo gasped, then looked at sakura.   
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


"Is there any other way?" he shook his head. "No you'll have to come back" oh-no......>   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hehe sorry that was short too, but I only want to torture you with cliffhangers! sorry about the future thing, it's really the past.   
The next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Sorrowful Goodbyes*

The Future Holds My Love*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


CHAPTER 6   
Sorrowful goodbyes   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo struggled to hold back her tears, "i'm sorry tomoyo" she looked back down at her watch,   
"it's o.k. it's not your fault, we'll be home soon" she cut off the watch before her Uncle could say good-bye. She looked over at eriol, who   
was still watching the picture of Nadeshiko. "Sakura!" tomoyo shouted, sakura turned around, sorrow visable on her face. "Come with me"   
sakura looked confused, "why?" "sakura come with me, please" sakura didn't quite understand, but she walked with her anyway. 

"What is it tomoyo?" sakura asked, "we have to go home" "tomoyo we are home" tomoyo shook her head, "we have to go back"   
sakura seeme to stare at tomoyo for what seemed like forever, "don't say such things tomoyo!" tomoyo's eyes began to well up, "sakura i'm   
sorry, I don't like this anymore that you do" sakura bagged back, "you're lying!" tomoyo gasped. "Sakura I would never lie to you! don't you   
ever call me lier again!" a tear line escaped tomoyo's eye, sakura felt guilty, and began to shed tears herself.   


She ran up and hugged tomoyo tightly, "i'm so sorry please forgive me sister I...." sakura trailed off, crying into tomoyo's shirt, "it's o.k."   
she said, "I forgive you"   
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  
  


Eriol and syaoran was waiting for tomoyo and sakura to return, they decided to engage into conversation, "you know I never knew   
sakura's mom, was so so" "Pretty" eriol finished, "yea!" Syaoran said, eriol chuckled. "Her and tomoyo are acting pretty weird, but know I   
believe them, we're dating Princess'" they sighed glanced at eachother.   
Tomoyo and sakura made there way back, there eyes was red from crying so much. "What's wrong" syaoran asked, without warning   
they went up and hugged them. Eriol and syaoran was taking aback, they then pulled away. 

"Good-bye....." sakura said softly.   
  


"Wait! what do you mean good-bye?" he asked, "me and sakura must return back to the past, or Nadeshiko will die" tomoyo said, pulling   
herself from eriol. "But now? you we're only here for a short time" eriol said, looking at her skeptically, "eriol if I had a choice i'd never   
leave you..."   
  
  
  
  


Tomoyo and sakura stared longily into there eyes, like this was the last time they'd see eachother.   
"oh syaoran i'm gonna miss you so much, knowing I had someone who cared means everything to me. I am truly gonna miss you" he grabbed   
sakura's shoulders, " don't say things like that, you're not going anywhere, I won't let you leave me!" she moved up and kissed him,   
only trying to silence him. They kissed for five long seconds. Sakura opened her eyes. "Good-bye"   
  
  


"Never ever forget me eriol" he held her hands. "Come back to me tomoyo" she looked at him, "Promise me right know! that you will!   
no matter what happens you'll come back to me?" she looked shocked, "Eriol I-" "No! promise me!" he said, tomoyo stared into his eyes, then   
kissed him, passionatly, never wanting to stop, it just felt so right. "I promise" she whispered into his ear.   
She then moved back, and stood next to sakura.   


They then pulled out there wands, and shouted there incantation, and a bright light formed around them, with one last look, they we're gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**MAYBE-ONEDAY***   
**** ****

**BY TWEETY C**   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

_Maybe one-day I will see your face and i'll know that_   
_there's always tommorow, and i'll live forever in your arms, and you'll know that you'll_   
_always have my heart._   
__   
__ __

_ I know you're living so save me the pain,_   
_that i'll feel, when you're no longer around._   
_ The love that we shared, will leave only memories, and my_   
_tears I hope they leavea path that leads straight to you._   
__   
__ __

_ Maybe one day I will see you're face and i'll know_   
_that there's always tommorow, and i'll live forever in your arms, and you'll know that you'll always have my heart._   
__   
__ __

_ ..............MAYBE ONE-DAY*_   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

_ FIN*_  
  
  
__   
__   
__   
__   
__ __

**Sorry I Had to live it with such a depressing ending, but hey!**   
**i'm truly sorry.**   
** Tweety C Signing out, for good, BYE!**


End file.
